


Asuka and Rei Grocery Shopping

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Wanna volunteer, wondergirl? We can save some money if I buy your worthless meat”.“Sure”, Rei nodded nonchalantly.“Ha-ha, I knew it would be too much for you, wonder-… wait, what?!”





	Asuka and Rei Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как Аска с Рэй за продуктами ходили](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711834) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



> Inspired by “Asuka and Rei Deli Photoshoot” by TheVisitorBlack and uses some text from it.

“I don't know why Misato can't get her own groceries, wondergirl,” Asuka muttered as she and Rei walked into the open-air stall that housed the local deli. Rei, used to Asuka's grumbling, didn’t respond and instead headed directly for the meat case. It was actually her first time shopping for meat, ‘cause she personally never liked it, but since Rei had been asked to get some, she dutifully looked through the prices now. She didn’t expect meat to be so expensive. Steak was 20,000 yen, chicken was less so but still up there, and turkey seemed similar in pricing. Rei had absolutely no expertise on meat, so she wondered if she could choose only by the price, or if the cheapest meat would be of lower quality and taste. She was about to seek advice from Asuka, who was browsing the aisles trying to find the beer and instant curry that Misato had asked, when something caught Rei’s eye. There were empty sections in the case with signs in them, standard deli signs on pegs advertising girl meat. Thighs for only 500 yen? Calves for less, even the breasts at 3,000 yen were slightly less expensive. Though the labels for cunt meat were quite pricey at 50,000 yen each. 

“Pilot Sohryu, can you come here for a moment?” Rei asked, ‘cause she wanted to consult with someone more experienced in meat before buying something so suspiciously cheap. “What’s the matter, wondergirl, have you already got lonely?” Asuka said mockingly as she came up. As usual, Rei ignored Asuka’s teasing and asked: “Do you happen to be familiar with girl meat?” “Yeah, why?” Asuka answered, “It’s a rare and expensive delicacy, you won’t find it here”. Rei silently pointed out to the empty case. “What?” Asuka didn’t realize what was wrong with it until she noticed the signs. The big one above the case said “Girl meat”, and the smaller ones inside had the prices for different body parts. Prices so cheap Asuka had to read them twice to confirm they were indeed in yens. “Holly shit!” Asuka blurted out in shock, “It must be a mistake, isn’t it? Back in Europe, even being an elite pilot, I could only afford girl meat for grand occasions. Selling it cheaper than any other kind… It can’t be true!”

Noticing the shouting girl, the shopkeeper came up. He was a handsome and hospitable middle-aged man with bristle framing his welcoming smile. “Is something wrong, miss?” he asked. “What’s with these prices?” Asuka inquired, “Don’t you in Japan value human life at all?” “Ah, I take it that you are new to Japan”, the shopkeeper understood, “Foreigners always tend to have this misunderstanding. You see, it’s not like we don’t value human life. Quite the contrary, we believe life to be of higher plane than any material values and therefore its value cannot be measured in terms of money”. “Nonsense”, Asuka cut in, “everything has its monetary value”. “That’s what you were taught in materialistic Europe. In Japan we believe that life is not something to be bought or sold”, the shopkeeper answered. “But you _do_ sell girl meat, don’t you?” Asuka asked confused. “The meat, yes,” the man nodded, “but we don’t trade _people_”. “Wait, if you don’t buy those girls, don’t tell me you take them by force?!” Asuka said a bit frightened as she was already thinking of a best route to run away. “Oh, no, of course not!” the shopkeeper answered, “There are always enough volunteers”. “Wha- what?!!” Asuka was shocked. Did he say volunteers? Why would one go for it if it doesn’t pay? People of Japan are totally, definitely, absolutely crazy! On the other hand, if it means she can buy girl meat so cheap, maybe it has its advantages?

While Asuka was thinking of making profit of Japanese beliefs, the shopkeeper asked: “Is there something else I can help you with?” “We would like to buy one girl breast and a thigh”, Rei stated. “I’m sorry, but we a currently out of stock”, the man answered. “I see”, Rei said, and looked thoughtfully at the empty girl meat case. It was stained with blood of many meat girls that came through it. Rei put her palm against the dried blood as if she could feel something from it, something almost sacral. Seeing Rei’s fascination with the girl meat case, Asuka said mockingly: “Wanna volunteer, wondergirl? We can save some money if I buy your worthless meat”. “Sure”, Rei nodded nonchalantly. “Ha-ha, I knew it would be too much for you, wonder-… wait, what?!” “I said: sure”, Rei repeated. “Wait-wait-wait!” Asuka rattled. “I meant it as a joke, don’t you have any sense of humor? You don’t have to do it on someone’s first whim, even if this ‘someone’ is the great me”. “I’m not doing it because you said so”, Rei answered calmly. “You don’t? Ah, okay”, Asuka took her breath, “But why then?” “What is life if not a quest in search of a good cause to give it for?” Rei asked rhetorically, “And I believe I have just found one”. “That’s silly”, Asuka commented, “It’s not a good cause unless it pays”. “And you can still save money by buying my meat”, Rei added. Such an argument seemed to convince Asuka better.

“Can I volunteer to be meat?” Rei asked the shopkeeper. “Well, sure, miss, you’re welcome”, the man answered. “Then I’d like to do so”, Rei said, “What is the procedure?” “Since no money is involved, the procedure is quite simple”, the shopkeeper explained, “You just sign a standard paper and you’re shop’s property. Here, I’ll get you one… or should I get two?” he glanced at Asuka. “If you want my meat, you have to actually _buy_ it!” Asuka stated peremptorily. “Whatever”, the shopkeeper shrugged his shoulders and went to bring the paper.

The man returned with a pen and a paper with some printed text. Asuka expected to see several sheets of text, explaining every detail of the bargain, but instead it was only one sentence effectively saying: “Hereby I annul my life and sign away my body in favor of the shop”. Asuka thought it was ridiculous. In Europe it was quite a trouble to sell yourself as meat, involving lots of paperwork. And she found even more ridiculous how Rei carefully read the only sentence on the paper, more than that – she read it twice, and confirming there was nothing wrong put her name on it. “Ayanami Rei”, the shopkeeper read. “Congratulations! You are now officially dead”. As he called her dead, Rei felt her heart thump in delight she didn’t expect from herself. The quest of her life was now complete. “Th-”, Rei tried to say, but stumbled with sudden shyness. She never thanked anyone before. But the idea of death sounded so sweet, she felt, if there was anything she would thank someone for, this was it. “Thank you”, she finished with a blush. 

“Well then, let’s not make your friend wait”, the shopkeeper said. “You should get undressed and apply the price stickers on yourself”. “Yes”, Rei answered and started to strip right where she was in full view of everyone. Asuka stared at the pale blue-haired girl as she calmly removed her school uniform, pulling down the skirt, and removing the shirt over her head showing off her matching set of plain white bra and panties. After placing the clothes on a shelf Rei reached behind her back and fiddled with the clasp to her bra before finally getting it undone and allowing the white bra cups to fall off her chest revealing her pale supple breasts to the world around her. Asuka watched as Rei matter-of-factly set aside the bra on top of her other clothes and pulled down her panties revealing the hairless mound of her cunt, its soft pink lips matching the hue of her nipples and complimenting her pale complexion. Rei stood there, clad only in the ribbon around her neck, a last remnant of her school uniform. Her skin was incredibly pale, but that only made what little color there was in her body more vibrant. Her red eyes and blue hair stood out even more against her complexion now that she was naked, and the slight flush of red around her lower lips drew the eye directly down to her pussy.

The shopkeeper brought the price stickers. Rei looked to the prices in the meat case to confirm which goes where. Then she carefully applied them on herself, from top to the bottom, checking for each one to be clearly visible. The most pricy part was the cunt, it came for 50,000 yen. Well, the torso was 100,000, but that’s only because it was the biggest. The cheapest were the hands and feet, just 50 yen each. Looking at Rei applying those stickers Asuka wondered if it was even considered human food. Rei didn’t care for such things as what her meat would be used for. As far as she was concerned they could just throw her to the dump and leave her rot among the waste. She was already dead anyway, so nothing else mattered. After finishing with the stickers Rei looked thoroughly over her body one more time to check that every sticker was on its place, and looked at the shopkeeper, waiting for further instructions. “Very well”, he said, “now you just climb into the meat case while I’m bringing the knife and we can start carving you for your friend”.

Rei placed herself in the case and spread eagle for all of her body and the price speakers to be clearly visible. Asuka couldn’t comprehend how the wondergirl wasn’t embarrassed even a little. Doesn’t she have any shame? “Alright, miss”, the shopkeeper said as he returned with a massive jagged knife, “what were the cuts you wanted? One breast and one tight, is that correct?” “Hmm, yeah, that’ll do”, Asuka agreed, “and please add her pussy to that”. It was kinda against the whole money-saving idea, but Asuka couldn’t resist the view of Rei’s delicious lower lips. “No problem”, the shopkeeper answered. He came up to Rei and placed his knife against her left tit. He started to cut casually and professionally. Rei grasped in pain, but didn’t show any signs of resistance. Her left tit was separated from the body in no time. Rei was fascinated seeing a part of herself to be detached. She touched her breastless left chest as if to confirm that it was for real. It responded with pain, but Rei took it as a good sign. Meanwhile the shopkeeper proceeded to her tight. He started with cutting her leg in half at the kneel, which made Rei clench her teeth and fists, but she tried not to move to keep herself available for cutting. It took some time to cut through Rei’s kneel and some blood was spilled into the case, joining the dried blood of the meat girls that came through it before. The shopkeeper put the lower half of Rei’s leg aside, then lifted the stump to the side for better access and proceeded with cutting it from the torso. Teardrops of pain appeared in the corners of Rei’s eyes, but she dutifully endured it no matter how much it hurt.

Asuka could only look in awe at how nonchalantly both the shopkeeper and Rei acted. Okay, the shopkeeper is doing it every day, but Rei being so assisting at carving her own self was a rather weird thing to watch. Before long the shopkeeper finished with the thigh and put it along the severed tit. Rei was sweeting, but carrying herself well, only a couple of times she couldn’t hold back the painful moans. She took her breath, but the shopkeeper didn’t give her rest and put his already fully blood-stained knife to the side of her pussy. Then with one quick stab he drove it half the way inside, drawing a shriek of pain out of Rei. He didn’t pay it any attention and just continued to push until the knife was all the way inside, while Rei continued screaming and tears streamed from her eyes. “That must hurt like hell”, Asuka though to herself while she watched. “A good thing the wondergirl annulled her life before being cut”. Even if Asuka didn’t like Rei, it would be really painful to watch her suffer so much were she alive. Gladly the thing that was crying and shivering in pain was nothing more that a piece of meat that left of Rei after she died by signing the paper. So Asuka could enjoy the show with a clear conscience. The shopkeeper showed no mercy to Rei, cutting around her pussy as she twitched her remaining limbs in agony. But even so she never kicked the shopkeeper or otherwise interfere with his work. And her face, in spite of being distorted in severe pain, showed no signs that she preferred to avoid that pain. Her body’s reflex reaction to the pain made it difficult to express her true feelings, but Rei actually enjoyed what was happening to her. Both the shopkeeper and Asuka treating her as just a piece of meat meant they acknowledged her death. So when the man finished separating Rei’s vagina from her body and finally gave her a break, she turned her head to the side out of exhaustion and while breathing heavily produced a content smile no one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first part. The second part which I've never written would have Shinji, after cooking and eating Rei's meat Asuka brought home, come to the deli to see Rei off or something. When he arrives, Rei is halfway sold, but still alive. He witnesses another customer buy another piece of Rei. Or maybe it's Hikari and she wonders if she should buy Rei's meat, and here comes Shinji and says he ate it and it was delicious, so she should but it. So Hikari thanks Shinji for the advice, takes another piece of Rei and leaves. Shinji wonders since he had come all the way here, maybe he should buy some too. But he alreadly had enough meat, and it's short-lived anyway, you eat it and then it's gone. So Shinji decides to take Rei's head as a memento. He asks the shopkeeper how much for the head since it doesn't have a price tag, and the man says they don't sell heads and just throw them to waste. So if Shinji wants one, he could just take for free. Shopkeeper offers Shinji to cut Rei's head off with his own hands. Shinji cuts Rei's head off and puts it in the bag and heads home, pleased with a good buy. Rei's head dies on the way. The end.  
> Since Shinji knows Rei signed her life away, he also doesn't see her as a living person through all of this. So he doesn't pay any attention to when she bilologically dies. For him she's dead since she signed the paper. He cared for Rei a lot, she was his close friend and maybe his secret crush, but he doesn't see any tragedy in her death and is't a bit sad about it. It's just a casual everyday event. So what Shinji sees Rei as is meat and memory of herself. So while Shinji never wonders if he shouldn't eat parts of her body, he also has warm feelings for it, since it reminds him of Rei while she was alive, so that's why he wants to take the head. It's not a trophy, but a memento, so he will not put it on the wall, but likely on the bedside table so that when he wakes up Rei's head is the first thing he sees, it makes him remember all the time with Rei, those are all gentle warm memories and there's not a bit of sadness that she's gone since he sees nothing special about it.  
> What for Rei, she feels content about being dead, so she's glad to see Shinji treating her as dead, not caring for her pain as he cuts through her throat, while caring greatly for the memory of Rei, which led him to wanting that head in the first place. Rei also doesn't care when biological death hits her, as she considers herself dead since she signed the paper. Though no one sees, she dies with a content smile on her face.
> 
> I also have an idea for a sequel. A new law is passed that says that due to the shortage of land burial is illegal starting, say, next year, and since then dead people should only be cremated. Asuka is outraged as she wants to be properly buried. She understands that the only chance to be properly buried is to die before the law comes into force. And that's where she remembers how Rei signed her life away and decides to do the same before it's too late. As soon as she signs the papers, Asuka considers herself dead and doesn't care for being buried while biologically alive. She's content that she's properly buried instead of being cremated. People come to the ceremony, like Shinji and Hikari, but since death isn't considered a tragedy in this world, they are not sad for Asuka, but rather happy for her being buried as she wanted. So, Asuka is burried and eventually suffocates while being totally content with her situation. The end.


End file.
